


Meet the Parents

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @vgurl18 :  Could you do a Bucky meets the parents fic I love them so much!?!? It could be angst or sweet idc just have fun with it!!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 11





	Meet the Parents

Bucky kept fiddling with his tie and slicking his hair back. He was anxious and not in the good way. You and he had flown back to your home town to visit your parents. You had been dating for six months and your parents insisted that now was the time to meet Bucky.

When you asked Bucky if he was willing to meet your parents, he shot you a smile and said, “Of course, baby doll. I need to meet the people who made the most beautiful girl in the world.” You excitedly squealed and kissed him on the cheek. When you went to go call your parents, Bucky went into full panic mode. 

That was a week ago and he’s been panicking ever since. He hope he didn’t embarrass himself. He hoped he didn’t come off as rude. And he especially hoped that they found him worthy to be with you. Because who was he kidding? Who’d want their daughter to date a deadly assassin?

“If you keep that up, your face will stay like that forever,” your voice interrupted Bucky’s thoughts.

“Huh?”

You giggled, “No need to worry, Mister Frowny Face. It’ll be fine.”

“Y/N, let’s be real here. I don’t think your parents will like me knowing that I’m a deadly assassin.”

“ _Former_ deadly assassin now soft, cuddle bear,” you teased.

Bucky softened, but continued, “Still. I was a killer.”

“And now you’re one of Earth’s, no, the universe’s mightiest heroes. I think that definitely makes up for it.”

He sighed and leaned back in the passenger seat, letting you drive in silence.

* * *

Half and hour later, you pulled into the driveway. As soon as you parked the car, you turned to Bucky, “We can leave, if you want. If you’re not ready-”

“No, sweetheart. I’m ready just…really nervous.”

You leaned over and gave him a very passionate kiss, “There.”

“What was that for?”

“Good luck.” you then stepped out of the car and Bucky followed you. You walked up to your childhood home and rang the doorbell. Seconds later the door swung open to reveal a woman that resembled you, “Y/N!” she pulled you into a hug.

You hugged her back, “Hi, mom.”

Your mom pulled back and peered over your shoulder, “This must be Bucky!” 

You stepped inside so Bucky can get to your mom. He cleared his throat, “Hi Mrs. L/N, nice to meet you.” he offered his right hand to her.

Your mom shook it, “Ah. Very formal. Okay. And nice to meet you too, Bucky. Call me Y/M/N.” she gestured him inside, “Y/N’s dad is in the backyard finishing up grilling the steaks.”

You jumped in delight, “Yes! Dad’s steaks are the best!” you excitedly said to Bucky as you dragged him to the backyard. You stepped out and exclaimed, “Dad!”

Your dad turned around and opened up his arms, “Hey!” he hugged you, “How you’ve been? New York treating ya alright?”

You shrugged, “As well as it could.” you then pulled Bucky to you and pushed him forward, “Dad, this is Bucky.”

Your dad held out his left hand and Bucky hesitantly took it and shook it, “Hello, Mr. L/N. It’s good to meet you.”

Your dad smiled, “Likewise, Bucky. Please, call me Y/D/N.” Your dad’s eyes went to you, “Y/N, go help your mom set up the table. Bucky and I are gonna have a chat.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “Dad-”

“It’s just the typical ‘You hurt my daughter and I’ll hunt you down and gut you like a fish’ talk. Calm down.” he watched as you rolled your eyes and walk back inside.

“Sir, I can assure you-”

“You know Y/N’s told us everything about you right?”

Bucky gulped, “She has?”

Your dad nodded and went back to working on the steaks, “Yeah. I was bit uneasy at first, but she explained everything down to the T on what’s happened to you. And I don’t blame you for anything you’ve done.”

It felt like all air was stolen from Bucky, “R-Really?”

Your dad smiled, “Yeah. And Y/N, she’s crazy about you, you know that? All she does is sing your praises and how you make her happy. I really appreciate that Bucky. Y/N’s had some really hard times and it got her to a low point, but you’ve really helped her. You’re her angel, Bucky.”

Bucky gave a sheepish grin, “I think she’s more of my angel, Y/D/N.”

* * *

A few more minutes go by and in walks the guys with plates of steaks in hand. You sit in your usual spot that you have at the table and Bucky sits beside you. You begin to serve yourself. 

“Everything okay?”

Bucky beamed at you, “Yeah. I think everything’s going to be fine.”


End file.
